


The Convention Dream

by CreatingNebulas



Series: Wonderful Winchester Dreams [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: ASL, Alcohol, American Sign Language, Bisexual Female Character, But hey what can ya do, Conventions, Deaf, Deaf Character, Explicit Language, F/M, Graphic Depictions of Sexual Activity, Just A Dream, Just another dream of mine, LGBTQ Character, NSFW, Non-Traditional Relationship Dynamics, Poker, RPF, Sexual Fluidity, Shameless Smut, Smut, You Are Enough Reference, brief mention of death, my dream world is fucking nuts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatingNebulas/pseuds/CreatingNebulas
Summary: WARNING: Sexually explicitI go to the convention and run into the one and only Jared Padalecki whilst roaming the halls at night. I spill my soda all over myself, and Jared offers me his shirt...*swoon*Stuff/smut ensues.Note: I have never been to a convention, never met Jared, this never happened. Sadly, just a dream.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> Graphic Descriptions of Sexual Activity  
> Explicit Language  
> Alcohol Use  
> Non-Traditional Relationship Dynamics  
> Mention of Previous Death  
> Possible Interpretation of Gambling
> 
> If you are triggered by/uncomfortable with anything metioned above, please do not continue with this fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy :)

I was too hyped to sleep. After the autographs from Jared, Jensen, and Misha, and Misha's panel, I was exhausted.

But too hyped to sleep.

My nerves felt fried but I couldn't shut my brain off. So I went for a stroll through the hotel. Not many people were awake this late at night. Just a few drunken stragglers. Why would you get drunk this weekend and risk forgetting any detail? I didn't get it.

I rode the elevator down to the first floor and made my rounds. Using the stairs made my thighs burn by the second set, but I needed some kind of release. Breaking a sweat might get me wore out enough to sleep a few hours. On the fifth floor out of twelve I heard rather loud... _exercising_ coming from room 515. I blushed and giggled as I hurried away. Someone was getting their fair share of after-hours fun.

On the ninth floor there was an eerie silence. Maybe because these rooms hadn't been booked, or maybe because the patrons were asleep like good little boys and girls, I'd never know. I considered riding the elevator down back to my floor but thought I was almost to the top anyway, I might as well finish. Boy I am so glad I did.

On the tenth floor I had just purchased a bottle of soda from the vending machine and was reading the label when I heard a quiet but familiar voice.

  
"Hey," he whispered. I glanced around me and found a shirtless man peeking out of his doorway. I froze. Why was Jared Padalecki up this late in the hallway talking to me?

  
"Uh hey... Jared..." I mumbled embarrassingly.

  
"You're Sammy right? We met at the autograph booth. You had that picture of Jensen, Misha, and I from season... what was it, 6?" He asked. My mouth fell open.

  
"Season six yeah," my voice barely a whisper.

  
"I thought that was you," He said smiling.

  
"How do you remember... I mean you met so many people..." I stammered.

  
"You stood out, and I'm a big fan of the name," he grinned that dimply grin and winked at me. I gripped my soda so hard it spilled out of the top and all over my shirt.

  
"Son of a bitch!" I cursed at myself as I tried to wipe it off of my shirt with my hands. Jared stifled a laugh, swept his eyes in both directions and stepped out of his room. I would still be embarrassed to all hell if I hadn't been busy staring. He wore jeans hanging lower than his boxer briefs and was barefoot. I know everyone who's ever met him says he's taller than you'd think in person but _fuck_. He is LARGE. He saddles up to the front of me and grabs the hem of my shirt to inspect it.

  
"Sammy I'm sorry about that. Come in and you can clean up," he said as he gestured to his room.

  
"Okay," I said.

  
He held the door open, I entered and he showed me to the sink. While I was awestruck at the events, he was getting paper towels wet. He took the soda bottle from my hands and wiped it down. Setting it on the counter he hands me more damp napkins.

I was in disbelief as to what was going on. He waited patiently for me to take the napkins. When I didn't, still frozen in shock, he asked, "May I?" He gestured towards me.

  
I just nod. He took my hand softly and wiped it off. Careful to get in between my fingers and in every crevice. When he finished, he held my hands in his and asked if I was alright.

  
I was staring at our hands. Mine pale and plump in his tanned nimble fingers.  
"Would you like to sit down?" He asked.

Once again I nodded. I mentally chastised myself to create words. He pulled up two chairs and we sat facing each other. He just smiled at me innocently and we took in each other's appearances.

"Sorry again about the soda. I see now it's not any ol' shirt, another apology was needed for Pink Floyd." He leaned forward and grinned. I huffed a breath, not quite a laugh. He continued to examine my outfit.  
"Jacket like one of Dean's, very nice, dark holy jeans..." he chuckled. Finally I spoke.

"I came by the holes naturally, I didn't buy them like that," I blurted out. Maybe I should've gone back to not talking, insinuating I was on my knees often was not my idea of smooth. Jared laughed at the unintended innuendo. God, he was beautiful.

"But what I really noticed about you was how you hold yourself. Proud, very sure of who you are."

"Me?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Well I uh, like who I am. And I think most people do too," my voice shivered.

"Well what I've seen I definitely like," he replied. How can you have a smile that's brighter than the fucking sun? I was dumbstruck, staring again. Then, he frowned.

"Oh shit it's on your jacket too. You're wearing half the bottle," he joked.  
I stole a glance down at myself. The soda made my shirt cling to my chubby belly, that my tight belt only exaggerated. I pulled my jacket closed.

"Sammy, I feel horrible, I just noticed to you walking and wanted to say hi, and instead, I get you covered in soda and all sticky," he said.

"It's okay," I pleaded, "honestly if it wasn't you it would have been me in a few steps, I'm clumsy as hell."

"Even so, let me help?" He asked.

Unsure of what he meant I replied, "Uh yeah sure."

He smiled, held up a finger telling me to wait a minute, and left the room. When he returned, he had an I Am Enough shirt in his hands.

"You can wear mine. It's no Pink Floyd, but it's not covered in Dr. Pepper." He tossed me the shirt and I caught it instinctively. I held it up and read the familiar words. The scent of laundry detergent lingered. It sounded great but there was no way one of Jared's shirts was going to fit me.

"Thanks Jared, I appreciate it, um but I don't think this will fit me," I blushed and lowered my eyes. He placed his fingers under my chin and raised my head.

"It'll fit," he said. His lively hazel eyes bored into the dull brown of mine. The familiarity you'd expect from his features was shattered up close. So many more details visible. I held his gaze until he broke it to glance down to my lips. I stole a glance at his in time to see his tongue dart out of the corner and I melted. I knew in that moment, that this man could ask me to jump and I'd say 'how high?'

He finally took a step back and cleared his throat. "You can change in there if you like," he pointed to a door on the other side of the room. At this point I felt not in control of my own body. I followed his directions but after putting on the VERY tight top, I was too embarrassed to leave the room.

This shirt hugged in all the WRONG places and crushed the chances of me hiding imperfections behind the fabric. I just sat in the chair, the room looking like a second foyer. I couldn't move. Eventually, I heard a knock on the door.

"Sammy, are you alright? Do you need me to get someone?"  
I didn't reply. How could I say, 'thanks for the shirt but it's too tight like I said it would be and I'd rather put on my soda soaked clothes than wear this in front of you'? Not easily.

"Sammy? You're worrying me," said Jared. I heard his weight lean up against the door. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I like to meet new people, fans, and make new friends." He sounded so damn genuine. And from what I know of him, he probably was. Finally I responded.

"I'm okay. Don't break down the door or anything," I said jokingly.

"I was going to give it two more minutes," he laughed. I moved to just on the other side of the door.

"It's just uh, I hate to say I told you so but, it's too tight." I tried to sound nonchalant but nervousness leaked into my voice.

"Well does it go over your head and down to your jeans?" He asked.

"Well yeah but-"

"Sammy, open the door," he ordered.  
I dropped my head in defeat and let the door creak open. I saw his bare feet come into view but I couldn't stomach looking him in the eye.

"It looks great!" He said enthusiastically. I shot him a confused look. "It really does, and don't hate me but, better than the Pink Floyd shirt for sure," he winked at me again. Doesn't that fucker know what that shit does to people?

My face crimson I replied, "Thanks."

"Oh and I'll get your shirt and jacket cleaned and give them back to you before the weekend is over, it's the least I can do, really." He put his hand up to stop my protests before they could leave my mouth.

When I steadied my breath, I had enough oxygen in my brain to think clearly.

"Well thank you for everything, and I guess I'll see you tomorrow? I'll be at the photo op with you and Squirrel," I said. He chuckled at the nickname.  
I began to walk around him and towards the door when he spoke.

"Actually, would you want to stay for some drinks or something? It's not that late and we could just hang out, play some cards or something?" He asked with shrugged shoulders and hands in his pockets making them hang dangerously low.

"I don't want to insinuate but wouldn't that be a little inappropriate," he frowned, "where's Gen?" He nodded as if he understood.

"We have a very open, honest relationship, that's built on trust. If you don't have trust, what do you have, right?"

"Yeah I guess." He could tell I was still unsure.

"Really, I have people over often, and That's sweet of you to think of her," he said while pulling a deck of cards out of a drawer.

"Do you know Texas Hold 'Em?" I asked, smiling.

"Oh, honey, you are about to get your sweet ass handed to you. Come sit down," he laughed.

After a few beers and a dozen hands of poker, I realized I suck.

"What did you expect going in? I'm an actor, bluffing is what I do for a living," he said.

"I guess I should have known better," I laughed.

"Yes you should," he joked.

"My brother would be so disappointed in me right now, tarnishing the family name here," I said mockingly.

"Brother? How many siblings do you have?" He asked, genuinely interested.

"I just have the one brother... well... had I guess," I replied quietly. He looked at me knowingly. "He passed away a few years ago... brain cancer."

"I'm sorry to hear that. That's gotta be rough," he laid down the deck and placed his hand on mine.

"It was, but you know, he wouldn't want me moping around, he'd want me to keep living my life." I smiled. "Taking chances, going to cons, rocking out to Pink Floyd and Zepplin of course."

"Of course," he repeated as he shuffled the cards.  
"It's crazy, we just met today, but you're so easy to talk to," I smiled, "but the subject matter could use a little work." I winked at him playfully.

Jared gave me a warm smile and leaned in close. "Would you rather talk about something else?" He asked.

"God, yes," I replied relieved. Dead relative talk was _not_ where my thoughts wanted to be. 

"So are you here with anyone?" He asked, leaning back in his chair, revealing that flawless abdomen. Sculpted muscles and hair in all the right places. I tried not to stare and I failed.

"Just a friend."

"You didn't bring your boyfriend?" He asked curiously. I chuckled.

"No, no boyfriend."

"Girlfriend?" He asked with a smirk.

"Sadly, no boyfriend or girlfriend as of late," I said with a sigh.

"Eh, it's not a sad thing," he winked.

"What?" I wasn't sure I heard correctly. He just laughed.

"Want another beer?" He stood and opened the fridge.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." He grabbed two beers but didn't hand it to me. Instead he held it just above my reach in an unfair game of heights. I laughed because what are we, twelve?

He led me by beer to the soft gray couch. His frame taking up most of the space, I sat gingerly on the edge. He watched me and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I took a swig. The alcohol wasn't the only thing warming me up from the insides. He crossed his legs to make more room for me and I sat facing him. He studied me as if I were some elusive creature.

"What?" I asked. It would be my luck that I had something on my face.

"I don't mean to be too forward but... you are fucking gorgeous, you know that?" He asked. I choked on my drink and raised my eyebrows at him. "Sorry, it's just... it's a little distracting to be honest," he admitted, with a blush creeping up behind his stubble as he scratched the back of his neck.

"You, Jared Padalecki, are ridiculous," I paused, "...ly gorgeous yourself." He laughed and chewed on the edge of his lip.

"Well thank you. But we're more than just a couple of pretty faces, aren't we?" He asked. I was vibrating wth excitement or alcohol, not sure which.

"I suppose we are. Like our dreams and passions, highs and lows-"

"Our dirty secrets," he interrupted and leaned closer to my face to whisper. "I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours."  
Shivers went down my spine at his gravelly voice.

"I don't have any," I managed to get out, my breath ragged. He inches closer and laid a hand on my thigh. With his face next to mine he replied.

"Well, I do... and they're bad... but so so good." His other hand stroked my arm softly, leaving goose bumps in it's wake. He met my eyes and they were locked. I couldn't blink. He was inches from my face.

"Maybe I can think of a few," I whispered.

He crushed his lips to mine and held my face in his hands. He was ferocious in his need for touch. He pulled me by my thigh down the couch so he could press his body against mine. His brute strength had me quivering beneath him. My hands remained by my sides and his in place on my thigh and face.

Pulling himself away he asked, "Sorry, I should have asked. God, I'm sorry. I would never push something you don't want." I was breathing heavily and my cheeks red with heat, he took notice. "Should I keep going? Can I touch you?"

I nodded roughly and he lowered into another rough kiss. He tasted of beer and honey, when it mixed with his sweaty musk, it was intoxicating.

I pulled back abruptly, "Can I touch you?" He smiled down at me, as if he was entertained. I put my hands up, "Hey consent is a two way street, and I respect the shit out of you." Jared was chuckling now. "Well?" I asked, mocking impatience.

"Oh Sammy, please do," he growled and led another assault on my mouth that moved down my neck and shoulder.  
I took the opportunity to lightly trace every inch of his back. I could feel him jerk and twitch when it tickled, and heard his accompanying moans. His hand traveled up my thigh and around to my backside. He caught a grip of my ass and squeezed, claiming unmarked territory. He gripped my shirt next, "This needs to go."

I hesitated for only a second when I decided, fuck it. Lowered inhibitions, sexy man, I was down for anything. I sat up enough to have the shirt pulled free and laid back. Feeling his hot skin on mine lit a fire in my core. His large hands splayed across my abdomen and slid up to cup my breast. He slowed down the kiss and even so, it became something more demanding. An urgent need to be closer, to meld together, to create some friction.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any idea as to what is about to go down? ;)  
> Any suggestions? I do have some points of my dream that still need to go in.  
> WARNING: IT ONLY GETS WORSE FROM HERE. If you are not comfortable with graphic descriptions of sexual acts or explicit language, please do not continue.


	2. Chapter 2

I angled my hips higher, the ache between my thighs grew stronger. Our hips met and his back arched. He pulled me onto his lap and his hands ran up the curves of my back. He held my body like that of a goddess, treasuring every imperfection. I could feel his hard dick straining against his jeans. He slid my bra straps off my shoulders and kissed the bare skin left behind. I unclasped it and tossed it aside. I pulled him against me, skin on skin, and rolled my hips on his. He gripped me tighter and his mouth ran along my neck and down, sucking my nipple into his mouth. A jolt of pleasure shot down between my thighs. I moaned in bliss as his fingers worked the other. 

Quickly he gripped me at the waist and lifted me onto my feet on the couch. The pure strength in his body made me weak. His hands made quick work of my belt and button but he slowly worked my jeans and underwear down. The reality of him staring up at me, completely naked, made me all the more wanting. My clothes lay useless on the floor. He ran his hands down my thick thighs and over the curves of my cheeks. His touch tantalizing. He sat up, face level with my sex.

Staring into my eyes he leaned closer and I shuddered, my knees buckling at the feeling of his lips on my folds. He held me steady, the dips and ridges of his muscled arms enhanced by the dim light. I gasped softly and let my head drop back. He lapped at my entrance with his tongue and my hands instinctively combed through his thick hair. I couldn't resist grinding against his face when his tongue began swirling my bundle of nerves. My legs shook uncontrollably. I moaned unabashed, it was too good to keep quiet. I looked down to see him still staring at me fiercely, with a hunger that left me breathless. 

I cried out when his finger entered me, then another. Long and agile, his fingers worked magic as they curled to find the sweet spot. When he hit it, spots danced in my vision and he groaned, the vibration pulling the air from my lungs.   
I pulled him away from me and bent to kiss his reddened lips. I sucked and tugged on his bottom lip. 

"Lose the pants," I ordered. He obliged willingly.

As he slid his jeans down his swollen cock sprang free. I tried to hide the surprise from my face. He smiled devilishly. He let his legs hang of the couch as he stepped out of the last of his clothing. I took a moment to appreciate the piece of art that sat before me.   
I knelt in front of him and ran my fingers up his thighs. Without touching his arousal, I dragged my nails against his skin. He inhaled sharply. Teasing, I touched everywhere but the hard dick in front of me. Long enough to make him reach for it himself and watch him stroke it lazily. I could feel my wetness pooling, I was ready. But he could wait. Finally, I grabbed his cock and swallowed down as far as I could go.

Jared groaned in pleasure. He softly laid a hand on the side of my head, asking permission. I met his eyes and put both his hands on the back of my head. He could control me for now. He held my head steady with force as he bucked his hips and fucked into my mouth. His girth stretching my lips.

His primal sounds filled my head and I got lost in his taste. Too soon he lifted me off of his dick with a loud pop. He wiped a dribble of spit from my chin and pulled me in for a kiss, softer than before. He held me on his lap, my thighs trembled with every graze of his cock against me. I began to rock back and forth, teasing. He growled into my mouth and stood us up. After he spun me around, he pushed my shoulders down and I found myself leaning over the arm of the couch. My arms held myself, my toes grazed the floor. I felt his hands on my hips and trailing my sides. 

"Sammy... are you ready?" His voice was sultry with a hint of hesitation. He was giving me an out. It was a nice gesture, but it was in vain.

"Don't make me wait any longer, I want you inside me now." I barked back. I heard a chuckle and the familiar sound of a condom wrapper. 

One large hand on my hip, and one gripping himself, he slowly pushed inside.   
I was filling up, how could there be more? We let out breaths when he was fully seated. I already couldn't think. He began achingly slow. He kept this blinding slow pace, I could feel my orgasm building but I just wanted more.

"Harder, Jared, now!" I screamed. He had only been waiting for me.

Without missing a beat, he dug in his fingers and rammed into me, over and over. The slap of flesh and our heavy breathing rang in my ears. He shifted my hips and fucked into me, drawing out screams and gasps of pleasure. He kept his force and slowed his pace, with this new angle I was already seeing stars. Fireworks shot from deep inside me. It was overwhelming as heat ran from my center out to the tips of my toes. I was close. I moaned and squirmed but he held me tight. I adjusted to reach my clit as his dick stretched me. 

"Oh, fuck..." 

He sent me over the edge with a whisper and went back to ramming me like it was his fucking job. Lights danced behind my eyelids and the world fell away. Waves of pleasure ran through me. He dragged it out, four minutes? Five? He slowed so I could catch my breath. My throat was dry, I had been screaming.   
He pulled out of me and I deflated, so empty. He pulled me upright to face him. 

"Open your eyes Sammy,"

"Whaa?" I replied eloquently.

He chuckled and hugged me close and I felt his still hard dick on my thigh.  
I saw a thin sheen of sweat on his shoulder and chest. 

"Bedroom?" he asked.

"Bedroom." I agreed.

He led me into the darkened bedroom to the king size bed and pulled the covers back, he climbed in and held them open for me. I was struck by my reality. Is this happening? Am I dreaming? Do I care?  
I climbed into the bed and laid my head on his chest while my hand stroked his cock. Still rock hard, I felt that spark reignite in my lower belly. I growled and nipped at his collarbone. His warm arm wrapped around me and shifted my weight onto him.

I swung my leg over his narrow hips and studied him. My pale fingers on his tanned hairy chest and the definition in his abdomen a stark contrast to mine. He leaned up and pulled me forward into a tender kiss. When he released me he centered my body above his throbbing dick. 

I lowered myself onto him slowly, watching his face contort into pleasure. I relaxed on top of him and felt the immense pressure of being completely full. He was so far inside me I swear I could feel the tip behind my navel. He allowed me a few slow, short strokes before he took over. Grabbing my hips again he bucked his and fucked into me. My breasts bounced in perfect view of Jared's smoldering eyes. That abyss that I get lost in. They met mine and he held my gaze and rammed harder, faster, wringing out screams from me. I could barely breathe.

He sat up and cradled me in his lap and I fucked myself onto him, slow and steady. The mix of his dick rubbing my clit, and the hot button pressing of the tip of his dick had me teetering on the edge of another orgasm. I rode him through it, soft and slow, as he kissed my neck and chest. 

His breath hitched as I clenched around him. My tight heat doing all the right things to him. He pressed his forehead to mine and held me there as I finished.   
He laid me down on my back and climbed on top of me, re entering me with a hard slap of thighs. He held mine in the air as he pushed into me, slow but hard. He hips stuttered and his eyes squeezed shut. With a moan, he came, and relaxed his iron grip on my legs. He collapsed on my chest, panting. 

I was nervous, why should I be after what we'd finished, but hesitantly I reached for his face. I cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. A real kiss, a meaningful kiss. My hand slid back into his hair as he kissed me back. No tongues, just our lazy lips giving thanks for our bodies' work. 

"Mmmm," he mumbled.

"Mmhhmmm," I agreed as he rolled off of me and I felt him slide out of me.

He tossed the condom into the trash and pulled the strewn cover back over us. He laid there, head on his arm, just looking at me. I sleepily moved closer and he patted his chest for me to lay on. I snuggled in as he wrapped me up in his long arms. Even sweaty and post sex, he didn't smell bad. How is that possible? I could smell myself and needed a damn shower. I closed my eyes and let the exhaustion, mixed with the rhythm of his heartbeat, lull me into an almost sleep. Apparently the exhaustion was not shared.

"Are you hungry? I'm hungry," he said. I was about to unleash a world of I-just-came-like-a-billion-times-I-need-to-rest, but was interrupted by my stomach growling.

"I take that as a yes," he laughed and climbed out of bed. It wasn't nearly as comfortable without my personal heater so I sat up.

He pulled on some plaid sweatpants from his drawer and rifled around his closet. 

"Aha!" He proclaimed. He handed me a pair of sweatpants and a faded Dallas Cowboys T-shirt. 

"Thanks. But I have clothes," I pointed to the living room where my clothes lay scattered about. 

"These will be more comfortable to sleep in. After we eat, of course," he walked into the tiny kitchen and left me to dress. I guess I was staying. My friend probably wouldn't even notice.

I scurried into the bathroom to clean up and dress. Note, he did not hand me a bra, or undergarments. I found black boxer briefs in his bedside drawer and put them on under the sweatpants.

I tried to get a handle on my sex hair but gave up. I followed the smell of food into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Significantly less smut  
> Significantly more dialogue  
> Significant still in my opinion  
> But I would think that, I wrote it.

Bacon sizzling... and did I hear an egg crack? Is he making real breakfast? I examine closer to see him whisking away at pancake batter and popping bread into the toaster. He seemed to have things handled, I opened the fridge for a drink and found it fully stocked. He comes prepared.

I poured us each a glass of orange juice. A clap on the ass was my thank you after I handed him his drink. I smiled, blushed and sat at the table to watch him work. He seemed at ease, familiar, with his environment. It was hard not to stare at his muscular back as he worked. So I didn't try not to.

A few strands of hair fell in his face and he pushed it back into the thick locks.

"Delicious," I said.

"Oh, I know this is gonna be gooood," he replied.

"I wasn't talkin' about the food..." I was shameless. He smiled and shook his head.

"Grab some plates from up there?" he gestured with a spatula, "food's almost done."

I stood and grabbed paper plates I could barely reach, above the fridge, and laid them out on the table.  
He scooped eggs and bacon onto the plates. His was already piled high before he got the pancakes on the table. I sat with a feast before me. He sat across from me and picked up his fork eagerly.

"Well, eat!" he said.

I took a bite of the eggs. Not too hard, not too soft, not watery and gross, and the flavor... reminded me a little of home.

"Seasoning Salt, huh?" I suggested.

"Ahh, you caught me," he admitted.

"Oldest trick in the book, man."

"An oldie, but a goodie," he said. With a nod I buttered my toast and took a bite. I scooped some eggs into my toast and folded it in half into an egg-toast sandwich.

Jared gave me a questioning look and I just shrugged. I always ate my eggs like this. He stared at his plate for a moment, debating, then scooped some of his eggs onto his toast as well. We ate in companionable silence exchanging winks and smiles.

After the relatively short clean up, he pulled my arm along with him back into the bedroom and onto the bed. I landed with an 'oof!'

"Now listen I don't know about you, but I can't do this right now," I gestured between us and to the bed, "I am too full from that delicious breakfast." I dramatically flopped onto my back on the bed and softly patted my belly.

"I'm right there with ya," he added and joined me in staring at the ceiling. We laid in the quiet, just enjoying the others presence. I felt my eyelids grow heavy.

"What do you do?" Jared said softly.

"I work in Home Health Care," I answered. It might've seemed boring to some people, most people nod and reply with a quick response of 'cool' or 'neat' before they dive into a new topic.

"So, like a nurse? Or a hospice nurse?" He asked. He was genuinely interested in what I did for a living, not just a title, he didn't have to make conversation, we could have fallen asleep. But instead, he wanted to get to know me better.

"Not nearly as qualified, no. We don't have to have any degree or certification," I shifted onto my elbow to look at him. "If you can lift at least 50lbs, bend and stand for a significant amount of time, with no criminal record, you can be a in-home caregiver."

"So instead of administering medicine and checking vitals, you...?" He asked.

"Oh, well it's my job to keep them independent. Whatever their needs may be, I help keep them in their homes instead of a Nursing Home or Group Home." He shifted to face me, head in his elbow with his bare bicep flexed.

"So, you're basically a hero to them," he said. I laughed.

"If you can call cleaning toilets and scrubbing the floors 'heroic', then yeah, sure." I replied. I never thought of this job as heroic, rewarding yes, but not heroic.

He gave a chuckle and returned, "It definitely is. But here's the hard ball question... What's the worst thing about your job?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

I frowned. It was hard to imagine a 'worst' thing. Not because there were a lot of bad to choose from, but because there weren't. I helped people. Not in the abstract; not people I would never meet, but real people, everyday. This question was tough, but I could get more out of it.

"I'll answer if you do," I suggested. He nodded.

"Fair enough."

"The worst part... the only real bad part, is the dementia and Alzheimer's. Sure, I've had clients who were ornery or mean, or just plain cruel even. But when your client is confused, and they're upset because they're confused, they don't know why their brain doesn't work like it used to... That moment of clarity they have when they realize they're fading, and it breaks their heart..." I cleared the frog out of my throat and continued, "that tears you up. And in that instance, your instinct is to help, that's what you get paid to do... but you can't help them. You can only offer your consolation, and to someone who already forgot what you're doing in their house, isn't much."

I hadn't notice to solemn tone of my words. I hadn't meant to bring down the mood, I was just answering honestly. I snapped myself out of my grim daze and perked up.

"So what's the worst part of your job?" I asked. He just studied me for a moment, my whole face. He seemed to be soaking in my words. Empathizing with me with just the expression on his face.

"The worst part about my job is that I miss my family when I'm away," he answered. I didn't expect anything less from him. You ever met someone who's so good, such a decent person, that it's almost annoying? That's him. He watched me expectantly.

"I know how that feels, I miss my little tyke already and it's only been two days," I said with a huff of laughter. I checked the bedside clock. My son is probably sound asleep in his bed right now, curled up with his Spider-Man blanket. The thought made me smile.

"You've got kids?" Jared asked, eyebrows raised.

"Just one, he's 7. Surprised?" I asked, smiling. Jared tucked hair behind his ear and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well you just seem pretty young," he stammered. I nodded. "I don't mean to pry but how old were you when you had him?" He asked.

There it is. The most frequently asked question a mother gets when she looks just a little too young.

"I was 17 when I had Max," I answered. Jared surprised me by putting his hand on mine across the bed. He caught my eyes with his.

"You are pretty tough. And strong. A lot of teens in that position, don't end up where you are now," he said softly.

"I was lucky to have people around me who cared," I paused, "and my mom. She's something spectacular."  
He kept staring and nodded for me to continue.

"She had three kids by 26 and raised them by herself after the last one, me. And she never quit. I had a great role model."

"Can I ask, ugh I'm sorry, I'm just curious, about the father?" He winced as the words left his mouth. The second most common question asked to young mothers.

"He ran. Can we change the subject?" I asked. I just didn't want to delve into my deep dark past at the moment.

"Of course, sorry. So uh, what do you want to know?" He asked. I blanked. The point of this weekend was literally to ask them questions.

"You must have questions, fan questions, or about the cast?" He asked. Why wasn't my brain working? I couldn't think of a single question I had prepared for this weekend.

"Tell me about Gen." I blurted.  
Jared's eyebrows tried to reach his hairline.

"You want to know about Gen?" He didn't hide his surprise. I attempted the next words gracefully.

"Well... yeah. I don't know much about her."

"No?"

"Well I know she was so great at playing Ruby, it took awhile for me to actually like her as an actress." He frowned. "I just mean it was hard to differentiate because she played evil so well. She honestly blew me away."

"I think she'd like that," he chuckled.

"She seems wonderful, and the way I've heard you talk about her... well you gotta know she's really something, you know?" I blushed at the mocking smile he shot at me.

But he made good on answering my questions. He talked through another plate of food. Seriously, he's got a black hole for a stomach.

He spoke about when they first met, and when they found out they were having a baby. Excitement danced in his eyes as he spoke about her, as if she was this mythical creature with magical powers. Maybe she was.

He shared with me things he'd shared with the fandom, in conventions and interviews. And things that hadn't been so public. Like the first time his son had a fever, how he was terrified and felt helpless as to what to do. That he felt he was a do-er, a problem solver, and in that moment he felt like the child, because there was nothing in his power to soothe his son. Or about when his wife's labor lasted so long and was so rough, the doctors were worried for Gen and the baby. The torment that he endured just on behalf of his wife.

He shared with me what he felt at the death of his grandfather, and how it affected he and his fathers relationship. I felt as if I was speaking to an old friend, and by his confessions, I feel he did too. I will forever cherish the small glimpse into his life he shared with me.

"Well you know, everyone has a sob story if you're willing to hear it," he finished with.

"Most people probably aren't," I replied.

"Eh, people don't like being sad, or seeing others sad, they feel awkward because there's nothing they can do to help," he said. I nodded in agreement.

"I have to say I kinda get it now," I said.

"Get what?"

"I get that this," I gestured between us,"can happen."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I just get that traditional relationship dynamics aren't for everybody and you don't have to be a certain something to have them or make them work. It's just trust, and honestly. Right?" I was speaking at him, but I think I was speaking TO myself.

"Pretty much," he replied with a nod. I was lost deep in thought about the predicament that waited for me at home.

Which is why I didn't notice Jared stripping off his sweatpants. He took my hand and when I looked up at him I saw a half hard dick awaiting approval. I shook my head in amusement. I can sleep when I'm dead right? I let him start taking off my clothes.

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Breakfast?! We just ate! Quite a bit, I might add," I said. I was drying my wet hair from the shower. He stopped as he walked passed and bent to plant a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Well I was burning a lot of calories," his deep voice reignited something deep inside me. He knew what he was doing and he winked and pulled a shirt on. I just stood astonished at that man's metabolism. Where did it all go, his hair? I thought. 

"You coming? We're gonna be late." He pulled on shoes making his way towards the door.

Pulling on my own clothes I asked, "Late for breakfast? You can eat whenever you want, your first event isn't for two hours." He smiled mischievously. 

"You'll see," he said and held the door open for me. 

After I stopped by my room and grabbed clean clothes, thankfully my friend was still asleep, we headed to breakfast.

"I honestly don't know if I could eat even a bite," I admitted, holding my abdomen.

"Hmmm..." he narrowed his eyes at me, "coffee?" I perked up at the great idea. 

"Mmmm, yesssss," I said with closed eyes. I opened them to find Jared looking flustered and he whispered to me.

"You keep making those noises and we're going straight back to my room." I giggled. He grabbed my hand and led me along to the stairwell. I stopped short, outside the heavy door.

"What?" He asked.

"Dude, seriously?" I whined. He frowned, not understanding. "My legs are still sore from these and other... activities from last night." Now it was Jared's turn to laugh. He took my hand again.

"Come on, you'll be fine. We'll go slow," he pleaded. I reluctantly followed.  
"You said that last night too," I mumbled under my breath. He feigned offense.

"But I ain't complainin'," I finished with a wink. He smiled and we continued down the stairs. 

When we reached ground floor we saw the lobby was full of guests, and most had their convention passes on lanyards around their necks. I began to open the door and Jared stopped me. I quirked an eyebrow at him. 

"I was hoping we'd be early enough to miss them," he nodded towards the hoard of fans. I understood.

"Oh. So what do we do?" I asked. He fished in his pockets for his phone and made a call.

"Hey, I'm on the ground floor, south stairwell." I heard a muffled voice on the other line. "Yep, okay thanks," he hung up.

"Someone's coming. But you might have to do me a favor," he gave me a pleading look.

"Don't. Wait-stop," he laid it on thick, "They literally call those the puppy dog eyes- would you quit it!" I said through laughter and playfully hit him in the shoulder. He smiled.

"They're bringing extra headsets and stuff to disguise you as a handler, I hope that's okay," now his face showed genuine concern. 

While he was comfortable with himself and his lifestyle, it wasn't everyone's business, and not everyone would understand. For instance, maybe the people who signed his checks. I got it.   
I would never betray his confidence, or do anything to jeopardize his career. You don't do that to people you care about.   
It was just a fling, I wasn't delusional. I was well-versed in one night stands. I had no expectations. But I cared before the events of last night and that hadn't changed. 

"Of course. Whatever works, I'm easy," I said with an over exaggerated wink. He dropped his face into his hands and I couldn't help but laugh at myself.

"You are damn goofy, girl."

"I'll take that," I smiled.

In only a few minutes, six people joined us on the stairs. Five were men of considerable size, one I recognized as Cliff. One woman, drastically shorter, with wavy locks flowing out of the black ball cap she wore, walked right up to me giving me the run down. I was given a dark colored jacket and a matching ball cap to put on, an ear piece that wasn't plugged into anything, and a two way radio, also turned off, to clip onto my belt. I had a two minute crash course in 'handling' Jared in which I made many lewd jokes in my mind. After gearing up I turned to the woman, Rayne, who approved my look. 

"Let's tuck your hat down and pull some hair down the sides of your face," she spoke as she worked on me, "and there you go. Perfect." She smiled.

"Thanks Rayne," I held out my hand for her to shake, "by the way, my name is-"

"Don't want to know, honey. But it is very nice to meet you," she shook my hand with a genuine smile despite my confused demeanor. Cliff spoke into his radio and got the all-clear.

"You ready?" He asked Jared.

"Yeah, let's do this," he answered.   
Cliff walked out first, two other handlers, Jared, another handler, then Rayne and I were last. The handlers ushered him in.   
The second Jared stepped foot into the hallway the lobby erupted with screams and applause. They jumped and clapped and screamed some more. I caught a few with tears on their cheeks. 

Man, was Jared in his element. He donned his thousand watt smile, laughed and waved, shook some hands, and gave high fives.

This crowd just ate it up. I couldn't blame them, he was magnificent. Rayne clearing her throat alerted me to my incessant staring. I mouthed a 'sorry' to her and she almost cracked a smile. Jared waved goodbye to the fans and blew them kisses. 

We reached the destination and the quiet was calming when we closed the conference room door. The room was long and practical, with movable walls and fluorescent lights. A temporary wall was splitting the room. Surrounding me were chairs covered in purses and jackets, and into the other side I could see serving trays and plastic cutlery. We had entered the green room. I began to remove Rayne's equipment to return to her when I heard it, and it stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Finally man! You're late!" Jensen teased Jared and they hugged in greeting. 

"I may have dodged Daniela when she came to get me this morning," Jared admitted, adjusting his beanie. Jensen laughed. HE LAUGHED. 

Rayne, frustrated with the speed of my equipment removal, snatched the gear off of me and left. I didn't notice where to because at that moment Jared was introducing me to Jensen Ackles. With a hand on Jensen's shoulder Jared guided him to me. 

"Jensen, I'd like you to meet my friend, Sammy," he gestured to me with his free hand. Jensen stole a glance and Jared but met my eyes as he held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Sammy. That's a great name," he said teasingly. I reached out and shook it, starstruck. You know when people go on and on when they describe Jensen's green eyes? They are paraphrasing, I guarantee it. 

After a few embarrassing seconds of silence I finally choked out, "Nice to meet you too, and thank you, I've been getting that a lot lately," I stole a glance in Jared's direction to see a faint pink reach his neck. Jensen noticed the exchange, but returned his eyes to mine. I redirected. "It really is awesome to meet you. Shocker but, I'm a big fan." I raised my hands as if admitting guilt, hoping to relax myself by way of humor. Thankfully, I got a chuckle out of him.

"At a Convention? No," he said sarcastically. Jared laid hands on our shoulders and what he said next didn't surprised me.

"So... breakfast?" He asked innocently. Jensen and I both gave an eye roll. He gestured for us to follow him. I followed a few strides behind the men.

I was close enough to hear Jensen whisper, "Does she have anything to do with why you were late this morning?" Jared shot him a shit-eating grin and shrugged. Jensen just smiled and clapped Jared on the back. 

I got the coffee I was promised. What I didn't expect was the entirety of the Supernatural lineup. Among some were Misha, Kim Rhodes, Rob Benedict, Richard Speight Jr., Matt Cohen and others filtered in and out as they ate. 

Jared and Jensen made the rounds and introduced me to them. Everyone was extremely friendly. Matt and Richard were huggers. I could barely speak when introduced to Kim and Briana. They dealt with my stammering with grace and patience, and invited me over to sit with them when I got some food. I nodded and got dragged to meet Rob and Mark Sheppard. Mark referred to me as 'darling' and complimented my rainbow converse sneakers. Rob hugged me and reassured me that I would have a wonderful time this weekend. I soon realized a small mug was not cutting the caffeine intake I required. Misha joined me at the drink station.

"How are you doing? How are you handling all this?" He gestured around the room with his cup. I took a deep breath as I ripped open the sugar packets. 

"Well... I think I'm doing good, considering my lack of sleep," I caught myself the second after it left my mouth. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. I tried to act nonchalant as I added creamer and stirred. I was now paranoid of anything I could say, and it showed. Misha leaned closer, crunching on a carrot stick.

"Don't worry, Sammy. Jensen and I know Jared VERY well. And we don't judge him or any of his friends. We are genuinely pleased to meet you," he assured me. I nodded and felt slightly less pressure on my chest.

"If I'm being truthful, most of the anxiety is coming from over there," I gestured across the room where Briana Buckmaster and Kim Rhodes sat. I sipped my coffee as he followed my gaze.

"Kim? She's harmless! A badass, but harmless, don't be afraid of her," he cheered. I shook my head.

"Not her, Briana."

"Oh, why?" He asked. I leaned in closer.

"Wanna know the truth?"   
He nodded enthusiastically, like a child.  
"I've had a huge crush on her since 'The Purge'. You know, the pishtaco episode? Sam doing yoga, Dean in a hairnet, priceless." I said wistfully. I was staring, Misha nudged my arm to keep me from drooling. 

"Uh sorry. I just uh, she's beautiful you know?" I blushed.

"She is," he admitted. "So your arrow points both ways, huh?" He joked. I sighed. 

"Oh Mr. Collins, if you only knew," I winked. 

"There are so many great flavors of ice cream, why limit yourself to only vanilla?" He mused.

"Dude! That's what I'm sayin'!" We laughed and he was about to say something more, but was interrupted by my phone ringing.

"Shit! Sorry Misha! It's my friend, I haven't checked in, crap, crap, crap, excuse me. Sorry." He bowed graciously and gave me some privacy. I walked as far away from the group as I could get. I was on the other side of the temporary wall, sitting in an extra chair pushed to the side of the room. When I called Katie back, I knew she was NOT going to be happy.

"Sammy?!" She sounded frantic.

"Yeah it's me." 

"Sammy, oh thank god you're okay! Guys! She's okay!" Katie yelled loudly to others. I frowned.

"What, did you have a search party out looking for me??" I didn't mean to raise my voice. I looked around me, no one seemed to notice.

"You went for a walk last night and no one has seen you since... YES I HAD A SEARCH PARTY!" She screamed. I pulled the phone away from my ear to prevent permanent damage. 

"Katie I'm fine. I'm sorry I worried you. But hey-"

"Where did you go? Oh my god, did you hook up last night? You did, didn't you? Was it the girl cosplaying Cas?"  
I couldn't help but laugh at my friends quick change of tone. 

"No I didn't hook up with the girl cosplaying Cas," I corrected. 

"Are you sure?" Jared asked, grinning, as he sauntered up. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Who is that-" I interrupted Katie before I had to lie, Jared laughed. 

"Listen Katie, I'll meet up with you later at the J-Squared photo op."  
Jared tapped his watch.

"We're already in line for it, you're late!" Katie squealed.

"Shit, see you soon," I hung up. I stood and put my phone away.

"If I don't go get in line, I might not get a chance to get my picture with you and Squirrel," I said in a playful tone.

"Oh, and wouldn't that be a shame," he joked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He walked me to the door and I paused, unsure of what to do.

"So I guess I'll see you then?" I asked.

"I guess you will," he smiled and damn my heart, I swear it skipped a beat.   
He hugged me, kissed my cheek, and held the door open. 

"See ya, Jared," I said. I knew I'd see him for the photo op, but this was the last time I got to interact with him. The man behind the responsibilities of his career. 

"See ya, Sammy," he kept that dopey grin plastered to his face.

 

~~~

 

"Sammy! There you are!" Katie shouted and waved her arms furiously. She was hard to miss, close to the front of the line.

"Hey, sorry again about worrying you." I was a little ashamed. If the situation were reversed, I would have been worried too. "It took me so long to find you, this place is a maze." I would have found them faster if I hadn't been distracted by thoughts of long, skilled fingers. I might have walked in a few circles.

"I expect full details later," she waggled her eyebrows at me, "I saved you a spot in line," she whispered.

"Can you do that?" I replied in what I thought was a hushed tone. 

"Sure you can," said a familiar voice. I met his eyes and smiled shyly. The girls surrounding us giggled and blushed.  
Jensen kept my eyes, "Heya, Sammy," he said in a low register. Admittedly, I blushed with the rest of the women when he said the famous line. But Katie narrowed her eyes at me curiously. She raised her eyebrows and tilted her head in his direction. 

"Oh," I grabbed her elbow and led her gently, closing the few feet between us and the actor. "Katie, Jensen Ackles, Jensen Ackles, Katie." Introductions were never my strong suit. 

"Hi, Katie," he reached out his hand, "nice to meet you." 

"Nice to meet you too," her voice quiet when she shook his hand. "You two know each other?" she asked, confused. My mouth opened and closed but no words came out.

"Well, you know we met yesterday at the autograph booth, right Sammy?"

"Uh, yeah. Remember I went in there while you got lunch then we went to Misha's panel?" I asked, innocently.

"Oh yeah, okay cool. So it's okay if we get one together?" she asked.

"Of course," Jensen replied and gestured us towards the backdrop. 

Katie explained to everyone what we wanted for our group shot, then for her individual shots with them but I wasn't listening. When we passed the red tape and turned into the photo-booth, he was there. He hugged the fan he just took a picture with and was saying goodbye.   
He joked with the photographers assistant, and then that radiant smile was on me.

We shared a brief moment where no one else existed. The noise drowned out, his eyes on mine. Our minds transparent in our thoughts of our time spent together. My fumbling, his kindness, the raw passion, the connection, and the insight into the depths of each other's lives, a privileged granted to few on either side.   
I tore away my eyes when Katie shook my arm and reminded me what our set up was.

We took our group picture first. Jensen next to Katie, Katie next to me, and I next to Jared, arms around each other like old friends. 

I smiled for the picture. It had to be retaken, someone blinked. Jared's hand didn't stray from my lower back, he pressed it firmly against me. Between his hand and the lights, I began to sweat. 

We finished the pose and listened to Katie explain what she wanted next. Her and Jensen in a dancing pose. Jared and I calmly backed out of the frame. His arm curved up around my shoulder. A relatively innocent sight to see. But what was less noticeable, was his his hip leaning against my backside. He began to massage my shoulder with his hand. I relaxed into it, but kept a mental note that there were other eyes present. 

"Jared..." I said though gritted teeth.

"Yes Sammy?" he replied with minimal lip movement.

"I am going to be a in a pile on the floor if you don't cool it," I whispered quickly. He chuckled and caught the eye of a Convention worker near the booth.

"Fair enough," he said as he removed his hand and backed away slightly. I could still feel the heat radiating off of him. 'Why can't I hear anything but my heartbeat?' I thought. 

Finally a small reprieve, it was my turn to take a picture with Jensen. I only wanted a arms over the shoulder friend picture like before, and he happily obliged. After the camera flashed he pulled me into a hug and he was warm and gentle. Before he let go he whispered, "Are you coming to the concert tonight?"

"Of course," I whispered back quickly and waved to the boys before I was whisked away quickly by a worker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Just a couple more chapters and it wrapped up.  
> I hope you've enjoyed it so far!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy finally gives Katie an explanation and Sammy meets Briana Buckmaster for the first time... again.

  
"Honestly, I fell asleep on the stairs," I lied. The look on my friend's face said she didn't believe me. "I was taking the stairs trying to wear myself out, I sat down for a minute to rest and fell asleep, I swear," I pleased. She didn't look convinced but she let it go, for now.

"Where are we headed to next?" I asked.

"Misha photo op then, then I have Kim and Briana but..." she smiled excitedly and danced a jig.

"But what?" I asked.

"But... You're coming with me," she finally spit out and pulled out another ticket. I was stunned. Shocked and then intensely scared. I could feel my underarms begin to sweat already. Was this a gift? Or was it a punishment? My thoughts were racing and Katie read me like a book.

"You will be fine, Sammy," she said and she laid her hands on my shoulders.

"But what if I forget how to talk or can't say what I want the picture to be like? What if..." My brain was short circuiting. My mouth fell open to speak but nothing came out.

"You'll do great. So shut up and say thank you Katie," she said.

"Thank you, Katie."

...

My mind was still whirling while we found the line to Misha's photo op. He was charming as ever. He gave me a wink as we said goodbye and I blushed. But to be fair, I was blushing the whole time we were around him.

We left the Convention for lunch, before the next pictures we booked.

We found a cafe that sold cold sandwiches and delicious coffee. We sat outside and I listened to Katie talk about our roommates and her experiences whilst searching for me. A girl named Kaitlin left her clothes everywhere and Jessica was drunk and throwing up last night. I have to say I was glad I missed that. She ranted and raved about Richard and Rob and about Louden Swain. She had their album playing in her phone. I heard the noises, traffic, people going to and fro, her voice, the music, but I wasn't all there. I was inside my mind, trying to convince myself last night happened. I shifted in my seat and winced at a specific soreness. A reminder that last night did, in fact, happen. I started smiling to myself.

"What's so funny?" Katie asked.

"Oh uh... Jessica, she uh, is probably draggin' ass today huh?" I faked. Katie didn't seem to think I was very genuine today.

"You need more sleep, you've got that look that says you hear me but you're not really listening," she said. I opened my mouth to protest but again, she shut me down.

"Don't try to deny it. Sleeping on the stairs was a shit idea. But with all the stuff you're dealing with back home... well, I'll give you a pass today," she smiled at me compassionately. I retuned the favor.

"Ahh yes dear, this is why we're best friends." We tapped our paper coffee cups together and sat in companionable silence until we finished our food.  
While we were cleaning up Katie asked,

"So you ready to meet Briana?"

"Her and Kim, yeah." I said and Katie narrowed her eyes at me.

"You've had a crush on Briana since The Purge episode, you don't have to act cool around me," Katie said.

"That very well may be the case..." she narrowed her eyes at me, "That is definitely the case but I will be okay. I think."

...

My inner monologue pep talk was falling short as we entered Briana and Kim's photo op line. I had to wipe my face of sweat more than once. Just great, now I'm going to be a hot mess when I meet my favorite female Supernatural characters. Well, meet them again.  
When it was our turn, I walked slowly behind Katie as she greeted the actresses. I sheepishly said hello from behind Katie and she pulled me next to her. I prayed that they'd forget me, or at least pretend to. I'm sure they've already met over a hundred people since me this morning.

Kim and Briana, almost in sync, frowned slightly at me then glanced at each other. An action so quick, if I'd have blinked, I would have missed it. They then greeted me with smiles and handshakes.

We all stood next to each other, just an arm-around-the-shoulders pose. But as I reached my arm up around Briana, I grazed the pockets of her jeans. I did not grope her on purpose. I apologized profusely.

"No sweat it, girl," she replied.

We got set up for the shot and as the photographer counted down from three, Briana slipped her hand into my back pocket and squeezed slightly. She was repaying a grope with a grope. I'm sure my face turned out great in that shot.  
We all laughed and said our goodbyes. Briana pulled me in for an unexpected hug and whispered in my ear, "Misha may have spilled the beans," and then tapped my pocket once more.

I wasn't quite sure what she was referring to but I didn't have the chance to ask her. We were ushered out quickly to make time for other people in line.

About an hour later we were in our room changing for the concert. So much hairspray and so much eyeliner. Five girls and one bathroom didn't mix.

Katie was showering, steaming up the room, while Jessica, the one who was always drunk, was attempting to straighten her hair. There was no escaping the frizz in a steamy bathroom.

Another roommate, Dawn, complained about the fogged up mirror and how she couldn't see to get her eyebrows even. Sarah gave up blow drying her long black locks in the bathroom and moved by the bed. Bent over, she looked like a hairball with an arm attached to it.

Our last roommate, I never learned her name, was fighting for counter space in the bathroom. There was too much noise, too many people. I attempted to make quick work of my wardrobe change. When I pulled my jeans off I saw a folded slip of paper fall from them. I frowned, everything I had on me was in my canvas bag. I didn't remember putting anything in my pocket. When I opened the slip it had two words written in a soft flowing script.

_Room 1108_

I stared at the paper for a moment longer, searching my brain for when it could have gotten in there.

"Briana!" I shouted.

"What?" Sarah asked as she turned off the hair dryer.

"Uh, nothing. I'll see you guys down there," I said and headed for the door.

"Sammy!" She yelled back. I turned to her with my eyebrows raised.

"Put some pants on, yeah?" She suggested, then went back to the blow drying.

Ah, yes. I needed clothes. I slipped on my Wayward AF tank and my black Jean shorts with my leather high tops and slid out the door unnoticed. Note in hand I headed for the staircase.

We were on the third floor. _Why did I do that to myself_?

By the time I reached the eleventh floor I was sweaty, again, and heaving. I tried to catch my breath inside the door before I stepped out into the hallway. I checked my reflection in the glass of a fire extinguisher box on the wall. Running mascara, check. Sweat soaked hair surrounding my face, check. Blushing, blotchy cheeks, check for that too. I stole a sniff at my underarms. At least my deodorant was working as hard as me.

I took a deep breath and opened the door and stepped into the hallway. A few people waited by the elevator but none looked up from their phones to acknowledge my presence. I didn't really mind it, actually. Checking the doors I found room 1108. It was on the complete opposite side of the hallway. I just stood in front of the door, not moving. _What am I doing here?_ I thought. I knocked softly, my hand shaking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy gets to pregame with the girls!
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not deaf. Although I am in the beginning stages of learning ASL, I am not fluent, or in any way an expert. I have a great respect for the Deaf Community and for the beauty that is ASL. If I have made any great errors in reference to Deaf Culture or ASL please correct me in the comments below.  
> Otherwise, please enjoy some much needed Shoshannah appreciation cause she's wonderful.

I heard the clacking of heels approach the door. The door swung open, and with a quickly fading smile, Shoshannah Stern eyed me up and down. She wore a white silk top with a black leather moto jacket, black jeans and some killer black pumps with metal-looking studs.

"You're not the pizza," she said.  
I stood frozen and stared. You'd honestly think I'd have gotten over this shell shock by that point. If I met another famous person that weekend I thought I'd faint.

"Hi," I waved awkwardly, "No I'm not pizza," I wrapped a loose thread from my shorts around my finger over and over, searching for anything to say.

"I-,"

"Was invited by me," Briana said, making sure her mouth was in Shoshannah's view. Shoshannah smiled and opened the door wider.

"Come in, welcome!" she said and stepped aside for me to enter. I took three steps into the room and was stuck in mud in cement boots...

Briana was still getting ready, half dressed, with rollers, in her hair and applying foundation, she looked flawless. I had to pick up my jaw from the floor.

"I'm glad you got my note," Briana said, blending with a brush vigorously. She waved for me to, so I followed her into the large bathroom. I leaned on the doorframe and watched her apply her makeup seamlessly.

"Yeah... me too," _really smooth Sammy_. "I didn't notice it until I took off m-my pants," I stammered. She smiled brightly at me and I swear, the sun was jealous. I smiled back involuntarily, so hard my cheeks hurt.

"So us girls like to get together before the concert and pregame a little, Kim and I remembered you from this morning and we were hoping to run into you again. You left breakfast before we could invite you," she said while lining her lips.

"Yeah I had a friend...," _stop staring Sammy_ , "uh, who needed me for help. With stuff... I-I felt very welcomed this morning though, thank you," I blush.

"No problem girl, we're happy to make new friends, aren't we Kim?" she yelled.

"Hell yeah we are, the more the merrier," Kim Rhodes walked in from what I assumed was the master bedroom and plopped down on the edge of the bath tub. She took a swig from her bottle and noticed me staring at her. She looked me up and down, looked at her bottle and said, "Are you 21?"

"Uh yes ma'am, 24 actually," I answered.

"Grab yourself a drink, the kitchen is out there and to the left. She pointed past me to the hallway.

"Thanks," I smiled and ducked out of the bathroom to, at the least, catch my breath. I was staring down at my shoes when I ran right into someone's back. Shoshannah turned around and we started apologizing at the same time. We laughed at ourselves and apologized one at a time. I stood there awkwardly, looking anywhere but right at her.

She pulled the fridge door open and asked, "Beer?"

The fridge was full of bottles of different colors and sizes, cans of the sort, and water bottles filled the bottom row completely.

"Ah, yes, thank you," I replied, and grabbed a bud light. Shoshannah squinted at me slightly and I realized she couldn't see my face while I was talking, because I was reaching down into the refrigerator.

"Oh, uh...," I sat my beer down on the counter and raised my hands to chest level. I stared off into space for just a second until I could recall exactly what I needed. Shoshannah's eyebrows raised at my movements and soon smiled.

“Thank you,” I signed awkwardly.

Her hands raised and moved at lightning speed, almost too fast for me to read.

“Wow! That’s great! You sign?”

I caught myself frowning in concentration on her hands and once I realized what she said I replied.

“I know a little sign language, ASL. You sign fast!”

She chuckled to herself and said, "Most people new to signing say that, but you'll get faster with practice. Where’d you learn?” She signed as she spoke, hands gliding into the next sign flawlessly. 

"Oh shit, I don't know the sign for..." I paused, and decided to finger-spell, “O-n-l-i-n-e.”

"That would be," she held her hands out facing each other with fingers splayed and middle fingers brushing and she moved them back and forth, "this is Internet, or online."

I repeated the sign back to her.

”Good!,” she said.

I smiled and blushed down to my chest. It's rare that I get to use my knowledge of American Sign Language, and rarer even that I have the guts to actually talk to someone.

  
“By the way, Eileen is my favorite,” I said slowly. I was more concerned with the accuracy of my signing than the fluidity. 

A smile lit up her face.

”Thank you, thank you!” she replied. 

"You know sign language?" Briana asked from the kitchen doorway, stunned.

"I know a little," I admitted.

"She's good," Shoshannah added.  
I grabbed my beer and started to pick at the label.

"That's pretty awesome," Briana said smiling. I felt the blush creep from my chest to my forehead and I was sweating again. If Shoshannah noticed, she probably did, she didn't say anything, and thank God for that.

"We were wondering if you wanted to get done up too?" She held up mascara and eyeliner and Kim showed up behind her with a brush and hairspray.

"You want me to give you two free reign on all this?" I gestured to my hair and face. Briana winked and Kim nodded.

"Oh yeah," Briana said.

"You're gonna have to trust us," Kim said.

"I don't know... I know I'd trust Donna and Jody," I trailed off.

"Close enough!" Briana announced and grabbed me by the hand to drag me into the bathroom. She grabbed my shoulders and stood me in front of the large vanity then slowly slid her hands down my arms and off of me.

"Sit," she ordered. I sat right down. Was it weird that it was natural to do as she said? I couldn't control my thoughts on the matter, so I tried to control my face. But the blood rushing to my cheeks I saw in the reflection told me that no one was fooled, they knew my head lived in the gutter. I downed my beer in a few gulps and leaned back in my chair.

"Let's do this," I tried to sound enthusiastic and tried harder to relinquish control.

Shoshannah then entered with another beer for me and we clinked bottles to hoping for a good outcome. Kim and Briana spun me around in the chair so I was facing away from the mirror, going for a surprise look instead of one I could nitpick. You'd think they'd have known me forever.

After ten minutes of brushing and hot curling irons, but not close to finished, I peek at Shoshannah sitting across from me. She's watching them work together in fluid motions, constructing something fabulous that used to be my hair. I waved to her and she looked at me.

“Do I look okay?” I asked, moving my hands in the stream of hairspray as I spoke. 

“Beautiful,” she replied.

I smiled and relaxed a little. Maybe too much, I dozed in and out of a light sleep and woke to a smacking of my face. Not with a hand, but with a... beauty blender? Yes, Briana was pounding my face with a beauty blender.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty," she smiled and kept beating my face. The intensity of my blushing ability was not overlooked by her. "So we don't need rouge for you, got it," she laughed and smiled again.

I relaxed into that smile that was for me. I had seen her smile before, plenty of times. But this one, in this empty bathroom, was reserved for me.

"Where's Kim and Shoshannah?" I asked.

"The pizza arrived, they're eating," she said.

"Oh okay," I said quietly.

"The delivery guy wasn't quite as easy on the eyes as our last guest," she caught my eye and I caught her pink cheeks before she stood to study her work.

"You look gorgeous darling," Kim said in the doorway.

“You looked very beautiful before and now, very beautiful too!”  Shoshannah signed and spoke aloud. Kim nodded and wrapped her arm around Shoshannah's shoulder.

"I think it's time ladies," Briana said as she rummaged through a bag.

"Time for the concert? Already?" I asked checking my phone.

Briana pulled out her Nikon in victory and sang, "Selfie time!" We all laughed and I nodded and stood to view myself.

I was looking fierce with perfect winged liner and big voluminous curls. I reminded myself to ask them how they did that later, but at the time, I was posing with three wonderful, beautiful, strong women, and felt honored.

We did mad faces, sexy faces, silly faces and the notorious duck faces before finally deciding we should probably get ready to head to the concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!  
> I know I haven't been posting on any real schedule but I'm planning a wedding, forgive me?  
> Love you's  
> Xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proofread, forgive me.  
> I apologize I’m just exhausted.

I ran through the crowd to my seat just as Rob and Richard started introductions.

I squeezed past Katie and plopped into my seat, exhausted. When would I sleep again?

“Where do you keep sneaking off to?” Katie asked.

“I just had to go to the bathroom that’s all,” I lied. Guilt began to set in. I came to this convention with my friend and haven’t given her my full best-friend-bonding-weekend attention.

  
“Listen I’m-“

“See that girl over there?” She asked.

I lifted to my tip toes and craned my neck to catch a glimpse of ‘that girl’.

“There are like 2 men in the entire crowd, you will have to be more specific,” I said.

“Blue hair, really tall white ripped tank,” Katie said. I jumped as high as I could to see over heads.

“Oh yeah I see her. Damn she is tall. She’s gotta hit at least six feet.” Katie smiled wistfully.

“She’s six-two,” Katie crooned.  
I watched her meet the tall chicks eyes and wave.

“Now YOU can be the short one for once,” I said, “and in my defense, five-seven is not even close to short.”  
Katie rolled her eyes.  
“The ave-“

“Yeah, yeah. The average woman is five-three. You’ve mentioned it,” Katie interjected.

“And Give a warm welcome to the man with the voice of an angel, Jensen Ackles!” Rob announced.   
Katie and I jumped and screamed and waved.

Rob and Rich finished calling everyone out and they didn’t waste time in starting some kick ass music.  
We danced and sang along. To each other, to strangers, to the Amazon girl with the blue hair. We felt like family.   
After the first few songs the acts joked around and talked for a bit while everyone got some drinks.

Misha walked onstage. We may all have permanent damage to our eardrums from his applause.

“Oh stop it, stop it. You flirts,” said Misha.

“What’dya got there Mish?” Jensen asked.

Misha held a glass bowl with little bits of paper inside it and swirled it around.

“Well what I have here is a drawing,” he cleared his throat, “if you are in a seat in this room you have been entered into this drawing by your seat number.”

Jensen and Jared looked at each other. From the 15th row I couldn’t quite make out their facial expressions, and they masked them quickly.

“Jensen why don’t you draw,” Misha walked towards Jensen and held out the jar.

Jensen looked away as he fished around for a piece. He pulled it out and unfolded it.

“Before I read this out loud, what is this drawing for?” He asked Misha.

“Yeah Misha what’s it for?” Jared asked. “It’s a brand new car!” Jared mocked. Laughter echoed throughout the audience.

“No, no. Don’t get excited it is not as cool as a new car,” he paused to scold Jensen and Jared for still laughing. “Definitely not as cool as a new car but this persons will be able to join us on stage for the rest of the evening!”

The crowd erupted. Shoulders bumped and elbows shoved while we jumped around.

“Alright man, whatever you say,” Jensen cleared his throat, imitating Misha, and held up the paper, “if you are in the first ten rows sit down. Please.”

Disappointed sighs and flops on chairs followed.

“Thank you, sorry guys. If you are in rows 18-24 please sit down.”  
More whining.

“Now I’m gonna get down and come get you, don’t freak out.” Jensen handed Jared his microphone and jumped down from the stage. He walked down the aisles and said hellos and high-fived some kids on his way to the remaining standers. As he approached, those left standing barely contained themselves, we were basically vibrating.

He passed aisle eleven, and twelve, stopped by thirteen and checked his paper again. He went straight down aisle 15 and nodded at me before he stopped in front of Katie.

Her eyes were so wide I thought they were going to fall out of her head.

“You,” he pointed at her, “I remember you.” Katie smiled but said nothing, dumbstruck.

“You and you,” he pointed to me also and pulled us by the hand out into the walkway as our friends cheered for us.

He held our hands and guided us up the stairs and onto the stage next to Misha.

He grabbed his microphone back from Jared and addressed the crowd, “Here are your winners!” The crowd hopped and hollered and whistled at us.

He walked up to Katie first, looked her up and down and said, “Dang you are tall.”

Katie looked at me and we laughed.   
Jensen took a look at Katie’s shoes.  
“What’s that, barely a one inch heel?” Katie nodded. “And you’re damn near as tall as me.”

“The real question is, how tall are you?” Jared said as he walked from backstage and stood next to Katie to compare. I noticed slight surprise and recognition flash across his features.  
“Who’s taller?” Jared asked.

“You’re still taller moose, but not by a whole lot,” Jensen answered.

“Can you tell everyone your name and height please?” Jared asked and held the microphone to Katie.

“I’m Katie, hello! And I’m five-eleven and a half,” she answered.  
Everyone laughed and Misha stood next to me.

“Mines shorter, thank god. Can you tell us your name and height?” He asked and held the microphone for me.

“I’m Sammy, and I’m five-seven and three-quarters. I shit you not.”

“She’s serious, she measures fairly regularly,” Katie joked.

Who the hell gave her her own microphone?

Chairs were pulled up for us and we got to watch them perform up close and request a couple songs.

We were sitting farther back on the stage than the singers and I caught some movement out of the corner of my eye. Backstage Shoshannah was watching them also, tapping along to the beat.

I waved at her, trying to catch her attention. She frowned but waved back. I held my microphone between my knees to free my hands   
“What is happening? Why is this happening? Coincidence?” I signed with my body slightly turned away from the crowd. I’m aware the concerts get filmed, and I’m trying to stay discreet.

“Probably Misha,” she replied. Too fast and too far away for me to catch.

“I’m sorry, too fast, what?” She slowed it down for me.

“Misha!”

Of course it was.

They finished Sister Christian, one of my favorites to hear Jensen sing, and asked if we wanted to join them for a song.

“Abso-friggin’-lutely!” Katie said and jumped up to stand by Jensen. He gestured to his other side for me.

“Believe me, y’all do NOT want me to sing,” I said.

“Aw, come on,” Misha egged.

“I had to listen to it all the way here, they should have to suffer too,” Katie was a damn comedian tonight.

“I tell you what, I will sing to one song. THE song. Until then, I’m very happy to be a silent observer,” I replied.

“Sounds good!”  
“Hell yeah!”  
“One, two-one, two, three, four!”

The band began playing I Love Rock n Roll and Katie killed her solos, I knew she would. Her, Kim and Briana belted it like there was no tomorrow. Jensen sang a little, then opted for a drink instead.

“You want one?” He asked loud so I could hear over the music.

“Is there water?” I asked.

He pulled a bottle of the drink rack and handed it to me. I nodded a thanks. He sat in Katie’s chair and enjoyed the show.

After the women finished their last trio song of the night, Katie was whispering to Kim and Briana who ran to the band, then to Jensen, who smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

Briana walked to me and held out her hand for me to take. Assuming my time on stage was over and she was going to lead me back down the stage stairs I took it.

She pulled me up to my own microphone stand next to Jensen’s and whispered in my ear.

“If you really don’t want to, just let him keep going.” I nodded and wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans.

Carry on my wayward son as a duet? It felt weird but I wasn’t going to argue.

Jensen got the crowd quieted down.

“A very tall birdie let it slip that this was your favorite from the show, besides Kansas of course,” Jensen said to me, but for everyone to hear. “Let’s give Sammy some encouragement yeah?” Jensen said.

The crowed cheered and cried, ‘You got this!’ And ‘You go girl!’

Rob adjusted the mic stand to my height as my blood ran cold.  
So many people stared at me.

After it quieted, Jensen sang.

Oh momma I’m in fear for my life from the long arm of the law.

Time slowed. I felt the bass drums slowly crescendo and I was frozen in terror. I closed my eyes.

Lawman has put an end to my running and I’m so far from my home.

The voice that I heard next surprised me. It was mine.

Oh momma I can hear your crying, you’re so scared and all alone.  
Hangman is coming down from the gallows and I don’t have very long.

I nodded at Jensen.

He took the verse and blew us away.  
I joined in for the chorus and awed at the amazing band.

We had the crowd clapping along with the beat and singing with us. It was no surprise that they knew it word for word.

At the end of arguably the best Styx song ever, the crowd stood and cheered. And I blushed and realized what had happened. I smiled and let a little wave before turning to go sit back down.

I covered my face in the embarrassment and ran into a solid wall of chest who hugged me tight.  
Jared held my shoulders and said, “You did good!” He patted me on the back and went to address the crowd.

“How about another round of applause for them? That was great!” He clapped along with the crowd.

I walked off backstage and went to find a more alone place. I was exhausted and way over-stimulated. Anxiety crept up into my shoulder muscles and cinched my neck.

 

 


End file.
